Our Savior
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: Angelus is recovering her powers while Darkness sends his dark forces to destroy her and her children. The fate of Angelus and all her other children now lies in the hands of the chosen child, Masane Amaha.


I wanted to start this story when I was done with one of my in progress stories, but I just couldn't wait to start it any longer.

To get a good picture of what Angelus looks like in here, look up **Witchblade Angelus** on google images and it should be the first one. Angelus is the one on the right of Sara with horns except in this story her horns with be smaller, and she will be wearing armor similar to Masane's normal Witchblade armor, but hers will be light blue and less revealing. Also just like Masane's armor, the blade comes from the metal part on Angelus's arms.

The first three paragraphs are based on the Chinese myth called **Yin and Yang and the Creation of the Universe**.

So let's begin.

* * *

In a time long past, before Heaven and earth came to exist, there was only chaos. The universe was barren, obscure, and vast. There was only a great gaping expanse of desolate space, without light, form, and life. Images alone appeared and disappeared within the mist that came. Eventually it came to pass that chaos gave birth to a god, and a goddess. The god, named Darkness, was all of chaos' darkness and chaos put into physical form, and the goddess, named Angelus, was all chaos' light and order put into physical form. Together, they wove the fabric had became the heavens, and molded the substance that became the earth. So great were these two divine beings that they were beyond understanding. They could move higher into the heavens and lower into the depths than anyone could imagine.

These two did a few more things to complete the earth so it could be lived on. Darkness' ever burning power of fire shot forth from him. The bright, intense flames reached the heaven's and swirled into a circle form until they eventually gave birth the sun. This ever burning fireball would shine light onto the world, and produce vegetation. Angelus' cool breath blew from her mouth and flew to the other side of the heaven's. The cool air swirled into a circle form and gave birth to the moon. This sphere of white would shine light on the earth when nighttime fell.

Stars would then spin off the sun and moon, giving an even greater beauty to the heaven's above the earth. The complex essence of Angelus and Darkness became the four seasons that dwell on earth in an endless cycle. As a result, the essence of the four seasons became the ten thousand things in nature that populate the earth. Substances became hard or soft, and a multitude of living things came into being. The vapor of Darkness' essence, that was dense and cloudy, took the form of insects. The vapor of Angelus' essence, that was pure and clear, took the form of not only animals and humans, but also rivers, seas, oceans and all plant life.

At first it seemed like peace and harmony would last for an eternity, but this unfortunately wasn't to be. Eventually, Darkness grew jealous of Angelus. The cosmos seemed to favor her more than him as she was able to do much more than he could. Soon, Darkness' jealousy towards Angelus grew into feelings of contempt. Now Darkness was filled with a burning desire to murder Angelus. With Angelus gone, Darkness would be the ruler of the universe, nothing would be able to stop him. When the time came, Darkness attacked Angelus which left her confused.

"Darkness. What's going on here? Why are you doing this?" Angelus asked.

"I've had enough of the cosmos favoring you over me! You and I built this world together, yet we are not equally appreciated. Now if I want the appreciation I deserve, I have to get rid of you!" Darkness said as he extended out his blade from the armor on his arm and wildly charged at Angelus. Angelus quickly extended out her blade from her arm and blocked the incoming strike.

"That's so stupid! You're doing this simply for praise?! That's insane!" Angelus retorted as she pushed Darkness back.

"Then I'm insane!" Darkness declared as as he stabbed his blade at Angelus. Angelus dodged to the side and swung her blade at Darkness. He ducked under the strike and tripped Angelus with his leg. When she hit the ground, Darkness quickly brought his blade down on her. Angelus rolled out of the way and got up. She charged and brought her blade down on Darkness, who easily blocked it as he brought his blade up.

"A weak attack like that won't hurt me!" Darkness mocked as he pushed Angelus back. "Time to die!" Darkness charged his blade full of dark energy and charged towards Angelus with the tip facing her.

"I'm sorry for this Darkness, but you leave me no choice." Angelus said as her body was suddenly engulfed in a bright glow. When the glow faded, Angelus stood there with her armor now covering more of her body and she now had two blades on her arms instead of just one. Her hair had grown longer and changed color along with her eyes. When Darkness was two meters away from Angelus, a strong wind suddenly blew passed as Angelus appeared behind Darkness. A large slash suddenly appeared on Darkness' chest and a large amount of blood was draining from it.

But not only was blood draining, but Darkness' power as well. Darkness lay on one knee as he clutched his wound and watched his power slowly slip away from him. Angelus turned and walked over to Darkness. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Angelus said as she raised her blade to deliver the final strike, but before she could even begin to bring the blade down, Darkness used what power he had left to disappear through a dark portal beneath him. The portal quickly closed to prevent Angelus from following. Feeling no need to pursue him, Angelus dismissed her second form. After Darkness disappeared into the shadows, Angelus was left as the ruler of the world.

Century after century passed and the world changed time and time again. During the passing time, a species known as humans was born from the power of the cosmos. As time went by, the humans had set up civilizations all over the world. With the world seemingly now in the care of the humans, Angelus decided to go into a deep slumber. She teleported to a forest she liked spending time in before the incident with Darkness. Using her power of light, a giant tree, larger than any other, shot up out of the ground.

As proof that it was Angelus' power that created it, the tree was surrounded by a powerful white energy which made it invisible and untouchable to anyone but her, and anyone she would allow to see it. Angelus materialized into the tree, entering her long slumber. Fifteen centuries into her sleep, Angelus began having what seemed to be visions of the future.

The images of the first vision weren't very clear to her, but she was able to make it out as two large armies clashing against each other in a fierce, all out war. In her second vision, she could see Darkness, laughing triumphantly as if he'd defeated an enemy. The third part of her vision showed a sleeping little girl, and the forth and final part of her vision showed a woman with crimson red hair, black eyes with yellow, glowing irises, and revealing black armor with a blade on the right arm. The woman stood before Darkness, ready to fight him.

Angelus awoke from her long slumber with a jolt immediately after the visions stopped. Angelus quickly materialized out of the tree to see if anything in the world had changed in her absence. Unfortunately it had. She could sense Darkness' power from very far away, and while it wasn't a threat to her, it was still growing rapidly. Because of her fifteen hundred year long sleep, her power had also weakened dramatically due to her using a lot of power when creating the tree and constantly losing more to maintain the tree, but she still had enough to prepare for the future. Quickly thinking of a solution, she used as much power as she could to create two giant, divine birthing trees. One in her location and the other far away.

Next, Angelus created a group of super powered guardians to watch over and care for the other tree. She teleported them to the location of the tree so they could perform their task. After that, Angelus then created two large stone castles around the trees so they would be protected. As her final measure as she didn't have much power left, she created a small, artificial sun and moon that floated around the trees, keeping them nourished with energy.

With this task now complete, Angelus teleported inside the castle she was at. She teleported to the central room which housed the birthing tree. She was about ready to collapse from extensive use of her now limited energy. Angelus then remembered the crimson haired female she saw in her vision. She smiled, full of hope that when the woman would be strong enough, she would be able to defeat Darkness. Angelus used what was left of her power to encase herself in a blue crystal like shell and attached herself to the tree, resting and slowly recovering her strength.

"_You're this world's only hope for peace. You're its savior. I pray that you'll save us all when the time comes." _Angelus telepathically said as she rested.

* * *

_During the Sixteenth Century:_

When the time came centuries before, the two birthing trees gave birth to what were considered the offspring of Angelus. The offspring of the tree Angelus was attached to, which were all female, were called witches, and the other far away tree, its offspring all male, were called warlocks. When a witch or warlock was born, they would wear royal clothing until their twenty first birthday. When the time of their twenty first birthday came, a witch or warlock would be given a blade specific to what they were. When they were given a blade, the weapons gave their body armor and a custom weapon for them.

The weapon given to a witch are called Witchblades, and the weapons given to warlocks are called Warlockblades. These weapons are created from the leaves of the birthing trees. With all this, Angelus was sure with this she was ready for Darkness and his evil forces. Witches and Warlocks aren't allowed the remove their Witchblades or Warlockblades unless given permission, so most of the time they were in their armored state. It was so their weapon wouldn't perhaps say somehow get stolen and somehow used against their race.

(AN: So in Reina's case, unless she's given permission to remove her Witchblade/armor, she's pretty much always in her Cloneblade form.)

Although not everything was going as planned. The woman Angelus saw in her vision, which she could tell was a witch, wasn't born yet. Months passed again and again, but still the woman hadn't been born. Even though it seemed hopeless, Angelus refused to give up hope. That's when it happened.

When the next three months passed, the next set of newborn witches were delivered by the tree. Their sleeping forms inside the large, spherical, see through eggs. Angelus telepathically looked over the newborns and her attention was drawn to the one in the middle. She gasped when she saw the newborn's tuft of hair was crimson red, just like the woman in her vision. To make sure of this, Angelus watched as the newborn opened its eyes for a few seconds before going back to sleep. As Angelus hoped, the newborn's eyes were black with glowing, yellow irises.

"_This is it. She's the one._" Angelus thought with hope. "_Reina_." she called out.

In a flash, Reina Soho, Angelus' most powerful offspring yet appeared in the room. Her armor was pure white and pretty revealing with glowing pinks lines shining on some parts. Her eyes were black with glowing pink irises and a jagged purple line under her left eye. She had long, white hair with some of her armor attached to it to make it look longer. On her left arm was the metal part of her armor that would extend out to form her blade, which was a large, jagged white blade with a jagged, glowing, pink line across the surface. "Yes your highness?"

"_It's finally happened. The one from my vision, she's been born." _Angelus replied. Reina drew her attention to the newborn in the middle. As Reina could see from the newborn's physical features, she was definitely the one from the vision as Angelus described.

"So our victory is guaranteed?" Reina asked.

"_I pray that it is._" Angelus replied as the two watched the child sleep. "_I truly pray this child will save us all_."

"What shall we name her?"

Angelus thought for a minute, and finally came up with a name for her.

"_Masane Amaha_." Angelus answered.

_

* * *

Read & Review_


End file.
